


The Straightforward Approach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always knows how to place her bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straightforward Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Exhibitionism/voyeurism
> 
> A/N: Written as my response to this month's Enchanted_jae's Monthly Drabble challenge. Prompt: Lame pick-up line. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Straightforward Approach

~

Harry sighed and watched his friends dance. Hell, even Neville was getting some action, but not Harry, oh no; here he was, perfectly free, and no one was approaching. 

Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that he had a fierce scowl on his face. 

“What is wrong with you?” Hermione asked, handing him a drink. 

He shrugged and continued watching the sea of dancers. “I just... I wish I felt like being here and doing this, but I don’t,” he finally said. 

She pursed her lips. “You don’t see anyone you’d like to dance with?” she asked. “What about her?”

Harry looked where she’d pointed. “No, not really my type,” he said.

“Honestly,” she muttered. “I’m surprised you even have a type of girl you like.”

Harry blushed. “What do you mean? There was Cho...”

“Athletic,” Hermione commented. 

“And Ginny...”

“Also athletic,” she said, glancing over to where Ginny and Dean were dancing. “You know, it seems to me that you like girls that look like boys. Have you ever considered just... dating boys?”

Harry gaped at her. 

“What? We’ve all been wondering, Harry.”

“We who?”

“All of us.” 

“Ron?”

She smiled. “He has a running bet with the twins on when you’ll come out.”

He shook his head. “Did you bet, too?”

She gasped. “Harry! That would be wrong.”

Harry sighed. As he looked around he spotted the back of someone’s head and he smiled. For the first time that night he felt a spark, and something inside him kindled. Slim hips rocked to the beat, a tight arse gyrated and Harry tried to remember to breathe.

“Well, I’m about to prove you all wrong,” he said, pushing away from the wall and starting towards his new conquest.

He walked up behind the source of the fascinating hip movements and said, “So, what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?”

The blond head moved so fast that Harry stepped back in alarm. A furious face was looking up at him... “Malfoy?” he gasped. 

First outrage, followed by confusion and then amusement spread across Malfoy’s face. “Potter? Trying to pick up girls, are we? You know, it would help to actually be sure you’re dealing with a girl first.”

Harry blushed and stammered. “Erm, right, sorry. I’ll just be going...”

He turned to slink away, but Malfoy’s hand reached out to detain him. “Hang on. You mean to tell me that you would really use that line on someone?”

Harry looked away. “Yeah, sure, why not?” he mumbled. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I think we’re going to have to have a remedial course on pick-up lines,” he said. “Come over here and we’ll discuss it.”

Harry found himself herded towards a corner with couches, and as Malfoy pushed him down onto the comfortable cushions and climbed into his lap, straddling him, Harry had to fight to bite back a moan. 

“What... what are you doing?” he managed, his concentration shot by the way Malfoy was wriggling against him.

Malfoy looped arms around Harry’s shoulders and smirked. “We’ll get interrupted unless we look... busy,” he explained. “Shouldn’t be a problem for you since you’re looking for a girl, right?”

“Er...” Harry was rapidly rethinking this policy.

“So,” Malfoy continued, leaning in so his mouth was brushing Harry’s ear. “Let’s discuss pickup lines.”

Harry’s head tilted in an unconscious gesture of encouragement. “’Kay,” he sighed.

“For a Slytherin, it’s all about subtlety and wit, but you Gryffindors should probably stick with the straightforward approach.” With that, he licked a hot stripe along Harry’s neck.

Harry’s mouth fell open in a pant. “... straightforward approach. Right,” he murmured distractedly. 

Malfoy shifted in his lap. “Something like ‘Do you come here often?’ is likely sufficient, and should result in a bit of conversation.”

Harry’s hand settled on Malfoy’s hips, and Malfoy smiled. 

“Maybe I could just buy hi... her a drink,” Harry suggested weakly, rocking his hips up in search of more contact. 

Malfoy nibbled the lobe of his ear gently as his hand slipped inside Harry’s shirt and began tweaking a nipple. “Mmmm, adequate,” he whispered.

Harry closed his eyes as Malfoy’s hand drifted closer to the bulge in his trousers. He’d given up all pretense and was now urging Malfoy on with low groans and writhing.

“Although, Potter,” Malfoy continued after a long, moan-filled pause, his hand busily dealing with the fastening on Harry’s trousers. “I’m getting the feeling that you may not be as sure as you think about who you’re looking for.”

Harry opened dazed eyes. “Please, Draco,” he sighed.

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “What do you want, _Harry_?” he whispered. 

“Touch me. Do... something.”

Draco smiled, his thumb circling the head of Harry’s wet cock. “I am doing something,” he said. “I’m seducing you.”

“Do it faster,” Harry begged.

“Here?”

Harry shook his head. “No, take us somewhere,” he said.

“If we leave, there’s no chance you’ll be picking up a girl tonight,” Draco warned. “You’ll be far too busy with me.”

Harry moaned, first in disappointment as Draco released his cock and then in arousal as he sucked the same fingers into his mouth, tasting Harry’s flavour. “Please,” he whimpered. 

Fastening his lips to Harry’s, Draco kissed him deeply before Apparating them away.

Across the room, Ron had been watching the erotic scene, and with a sigh, turned towards Hermione. Rolling his eyes, he paid her. “I should have known better than to bet against you,” he muttered.

She smirked. “Yes, Ronald,” she said. “You should. Now, shall we dance?”

~


End file.
